No Note
by Caladhiel of Rivendell
Summary: What happens when the girls go out leaving Ghastly and Skulduggery thinking they may be in trouble, while Ghastly is self-loathing. Will the day take a turn for the better or worse? A Ghanith fanfic.


No Note

**Ghastly's POV**

_She will never like me; my scars are the cause of that. My stomach gets butterflies when I look at her, her tousled blonde hair, her muscular arms, and her sparkling personality. Why can't I just be like every other mage? Oh yea, because I was cursed when I was born._ "Ghastly, Ghastly, GHASTLY!" Skulduggery shook me out of my thoughts. "Yes?" I asked, "I wanted to know if you would help me find Valkyrie and Tanith, I can't find them anywhere" replied Skulduggery, _my Tanith, in trouble? Wait did I just think my Tanith? Great, now I'm thinking to myself when they may be in trouble._ "I'll look down in the shops, while you look at the house and pier, better try the forest too".

**2 hours later**

We couldn't find them. I am starting to get really worried, what if something happened and I can't get to her? I don't know what I'd do if I can't see her beautiful smile again. Right focus. Maybe I should get a coffee at the café to clear my head. I walked into the café and walked up to the counter, "I'll have a cappuccino please" I asked the women at the till, it's a good thing I have my façade on, else she would be eying my scars. "…And then she started doing the can-can in front of the class, apparently it was hilarious, after all I only got it from my reflections memory." I turned around to find the person, who spoke, and there they were with a lode of bags with the names of shops on them, sitting at the table were Valkyrie and Tanith. I got my coffee and joined them, "You could have at least left a note so Me and Skul would know where you were" I said to them, making Valkyrie choke on her coffee, "sorry, it was our monthly girls out day, me and Tanith were so excited we forgot, again sorry about that", I sat down with them and asked with a bit of hesitation "so what are you ladies talking about?" I was generally curious but I hoped Tanith would answer with that wonderful voice of hers, she didn't disappoint me "well Val was just telling me about what happened at her school, apparently her music teacher was listening to her music which has the can-can song on it and, her teacher started dancing on her desk, it sounds hilarious" she wasn't wrong it does sound hilarious, a teacher doing the can-can? Odd, very odd indeed.

**Valkyries POV**

Hmmm… Why is Ghastly looking at Tanith with a loving gaze? Hmmm… OH MY GOD! Ghastly likes Tanith! I did not see that coming. Maybe I should leave them alone. I looked at them, they were in a deep conversation about books, "hey guys, I'm getting tired so I'm going home." Tanith looked at me "I can take you back if you want" Oh Tanith always so caring and clueless about Ghastly's feelings. "Nah, It's all right, I want to take the bus plus I don't want you to have to suffer through the 'You could have been kidnapped' speech by Skulduggery, so see you guy's later, bye" "bye" they replied and I walked out the door to the bus stop. _This had_ _better work _I thought.

**Ghastly's POV**

Yes! Valkyrie left. What am I going to say? Maybe I should tell her, no I will tell her right here right now. "Um Tanith, I have something I would like to say" she put down her coffee and turned to me, "Ok sure, what do you want" I looked her in her cornflower blue eyes, why did I have to be so nervous? "Well, I want to tell you that, I…I…iiilllooovvveeeyyyooouuu!" I looked at the table embarrassed; it came out in a rush so I don't think she understood it. "Pardon?" I looked back at her, "I…I…I love you, a lot, more than a friend/sister a lot. Now I know you would never want to be with me because of my scars, but I had to tell and let it out, so I will leave-" I was cut off by a pair of sugar sweet, soft lips on mine, then it registered, she if kissing me! ME! Scared covered me, it ended too soon. "I can't believe you thought I wouldn't like you because of your scars, I love them because they are yours, I feel the same way, Ghastly I want to be more then friends too" I felt like jumping for joy, so I just laughed and said "Want to have a picnic tomorrow lunchtime?" I felt her hand slide into mine, it fits perfectly, like her hand was made for me like the rest of her, "yes, I will go with you" I felt so happy…Again! "Great I will pick you up at 11:30 tomorrow, where I will take you will take at least half an hour to get there" I looked deeply in her eyes, I saw happiness, devotion, kindness and, what surprised me the most. Love. "Hey we're closing up, you guys have got to leave" I looked up and saw the lady from the till, wow how time flies by when you are looking into the eyes of the one you love. We said our goodbyes and left. Maybe they should not leave notes again sometime; this day has gone from self-loathing to fantastic in just a few hours.


End file.
